


The King and I

by JennInWonderland



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: But that doesn't mean it's all happy times, F/M, King Suibhne, Mad Sweeney Needs a Hug (American Gods), Mad Sweeney and wife, Mad Sweeney backstory, Mad Sweeney's orignal descent into madness, Queen Eorann, Smut, This is a love story, but loving smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennInWonderland/pseuds/JennInWonderland
Summary: Eorann married King Suibhne before the madness, before the ringing of the church bells sent him into the trees, and LONG before he was a leprechaun known to most as Mad Sweeney.  This is her story, and his.  Their story about love and loss, and also quite a bit of madness.





	1. Loud Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story between Mad Sweeney and his wife Eorann that we saw briefly in American Gods 2-7. I thought it was an interesting angle to view his descent into madness from, his wife's. I don't know that I'm going to stick 100% to canon because I so badly want to give him some kind of happy ending, so that's fair warning.

As the queen watched the golden rays of sun creep across the dense forest that surrounded the castle she shared with the love of her life-her king-she feels a sense of dread crawling up from her toes all the way up to her fingers, making them tingle and sting. 

~~**~~

Eorann wasn't a 'see-er' at least not enough of one to say out loud, but she had 'loud dreams' as her granny used to say-dreams that felt a bit TOO real, dreams that echoed real life TOO clearly, dreams that eventually came to pass. Unfortunately her 'loud dreams' were never good ones. They usually concerned blood, pain, and death. She'd dreamed of her own father's death in battle decades ago-she'd seen his face as the sword ran him through.

Dreams of her king had always been sweet fantasy things. Happy times that may come to pass but weren't a sure thing, more feelings than visual things, nothing like her premonitions...until recently...over the past year her dreams had taken on a nightmarish quality. At first she'd heard the ringing of bells--Loud--DEAFENING and then the shape of a cross came in from the darkness. She hears her king's voice screaming her name and then the sounds of a battle she is standing right in the middle of. Suddenly the darkness is TOO BRIGHT and her king is there in front of her helping her to her feet. He IS the blinding light. His eyes lock on something far behind her-something she cant see and then he's walking past her and away...and not just to another place, she's not sure how she knows this but SHE DOES...her King, her husband is walking away from her, from this place, and away from himself and into the complete madness that had floated around the edges of his mind since the very beginning. She never knew what the dreams were trying to tell her and whenever she mentioned them to her king he would just laugh and assure her that he would never leave her as long as he was alive.

After she'd been having her dreams for a little over a year the boats started to arrive, one by one... The grey monks came to their land teaching about blessings and hellfire. Speaking peace at first of course, and she'd fallen for it all. She knew the country was changing, times were changing and she wanted their people to change with the times, not fight against them. She had taken their words for truth even as her king begged her to see his side-his truth that he knew in his heart-they'd come to steal away their very way of life.

The two of them had argued back and forth for ages as more and more monks came to their shores. She knew her king would never be able to trust the Christians completely but she hoped that they could at least compromise and keep peace. His madness was a slow sneaking beast that took over in steps. He began disappearng into the forest for days at a time-neither family nor counsel could find him and when he came back he never realized how long he had been gone. He'd show up covered in dirt and mud with his clothing in tatters-if he had any clothing left at all. He'd almost always have information on the movements of the Christians but he couldn't explain how he had the knowledge. 

King Suibhne had always been known for his quick temper but he had also always been able to control his violence. His control was slipping and everyone close to him was seeing it, his wife in particular. While he never raised his hand to her, she could see that as the church gained more footholds in his land, there were times he had to snatch control of himself back away from his rages before he lashed out completely...especially once the church bells started to ring.

~~**~~

The queen watches the golden rays of the sun creep across the land that her king has looked over for centuries and she feels dread slithering up her legs as if it were a snake.

Her king has always risen with the sun-or maybe the sun has always risen with her king-she can't be sure one way or the other. Their small daughter, Moira, has always risen with the sun as well-so there has been many a morning where Eorann wakes to the sounds of the two loves of her life-both awake long before she naturally awakens. That's not the case today though. She'd woken shortly after falling asleep beside her husband-her small daughter not 10 feet away from them on her own small bed, crafted by the king's own hands. The dream, no...the nightmare, she'd awoken from had been the loudest of her life and although she couldn't remember it upon waking, she felt sick from not remembering it. Her body felt sore and her head felt weak and she felt so scared and tired. She watched her loves sleep and then she watched the rays of the sun knowing they would both be waking any moment.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the fuckin world, wife," she heard her king's sleep rough voice grumble in her direction as her fire haired husband stretched long and hard, his honey brown eyes never leaving her face once he'd spotted her by the window that overlooked the shore and the rolling hills by their castle. She laughed and shook herself away from her morbid and confusing train of thought.

"And you are the most ridiculous man-my king," she said as lightly as she could manage while she allowed herself the pleasure of crawling back into bed with her husband and tried to enjoy this morning as they had so many in the past...something they had hardly been able to do since the monks started showing up.

"Do you know I love ya more then the moon and all the fuckin stars in the sky and even more then the sun itself," her king asks as he pulls her across the furs covering their bed and into the cradle of his chest, "I'd kill for ya-and I'd die for ya...all of it, anything..." She reaches up and covers his mouth with her small hand before he can say more. She doesn't know what the future brings but with the sick feeling her dream left in her stomach she just couldn't hear him saying words like die and kill this morning-especially not in her name.


	2. In the Morning Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said I had a love scene coming but I didn't expect it to be quite so much lol. Good problem to have I guess. Couple things, when Husband and Wife are capitalized in this it's intentional. I'm thinking of it almost like a name, a term of endearment, etc. Like how he call's Laura Dead Wife in the series...well he sometimes calls his wife Wife… with respect and love though. Also I have no proof reader so if I made any mistakes I'm sorry. Hope everybody enjoys this.

Eorann rested her head against her husband's chest, just over where his heart kept a strong steady rythm so that she could listen to the beat. She felt Suibhne's eyes on her, intense as always. His heart began to beat a bit faster as she ran her fingernails around in looping spirals across his chest, and even though she still felt dread in the pit of her stomach from her dream, she also wanted to appreciate every single moment she had left with her king.

Suibhne's eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth turned up into a devilish grin as his queen pulled back the furs on their bed far enough to slide in on top of him and straddle him across the abdomen, up far enough that she could still lean down and kiss him on the mouth...and that's exactly what she did. She kissed him like it was their first kiss, or maybe even their last though he didn't let himself linger on that thought. His hands slid up her strong thighs, bunching up her silken nightdress as he went. One hand settled on Eorann's creamy thigh and the other landed on her bare bottom, squeezing harder then he meant too. The movement made her sigh as she let out a breath and she rocked her core against his strong abdomen, loving the way is made her insides tingle and the way it made her husband look up at her as if she was something beautiful and treasured he wanted to hide away in his horde but also like she was something he wanted to devour.

Eorann bit down gently on her husband's kiss slick bottom lip as she felt his hands start to rock her small body against his much larger one, keeping her core tight against him like she needed. He started shifting his hips a bit to make the pressure against her firmer and more constant and she couldnt help the whimper that slipped from her mouth and straight into her husband's ear. She knew he loved hearing all the noises he could drag out of her but with the height difference once he was actually inside her she was too far away to feed the sounds directly into his ear like she could do at the moment. She could feel how she was affecting him, the grip around her hips tightening and when she shifted her hips back a bit on her next thrust she felt Suibhne's hardness brush against her bare bottom, causing them both to moan out loud. He licked into his wife's open mouth, she sucked his tongue even farther in, loving the sound it dragged out of him.

She could feel her wetness gather between her legs, slicking up the tight muscles of his abdomen where they were rubbing her sex against him. There may have been a time where she would have been embarassed by her eagerness and her obvious arousal but she knew her husband thrived off her attention and fed off of her wanting him the way she did. It was like worship for him, he had explained to her once before, and worship was something he needed and it was something she was more then happy to give him...especially if that worship meant having him under her glistening with sweat and grinding up against her, determined to bring her her pleasure before he allowed himself the joy of sliding into her throbbing sex.

Eorann leaned down against her husband, one hand braced on the bed beside his head holding her body back far enough so she could look him in the eyes and she slid her other hand under his head, digging her fingers into his thick ginger hair and pulling his head up leading his mouth to her breast to lick at her pink nipples while she took back control of their rythm.

"That's it, take your pleasure Wife," Suibhne groaned against her chest as she moaned his name over and over and she felt her insides throbbing with pleasure against his core, "Pray to me, my love." Eorann did just that as she saw blinding light behind her eyelids, unable to keep her eyes open as her orgasm fully overtook her. She could hear her husband's voice but wasn't sure what he was saying, knowing it didn't really matter what the words were because she knew no matter what they were, they meant love.

When Eorann came back to herself she felt her husband's hands all over her, one on her full breast gently pulling at her nipple the way she liked, the other grabbing at her hip, shifting her back far enough to slide his cock between the slick lips of her pussy. The noise that he made as the head of his cock rubbed against her entrance made her insides go molten hot with need. 

"Let me, please, just let me," she said, her voice coming out slow like syrup but with enough power to make her husband go still. She reached back and wrapped her small hand around her husband's thick length, rubbing up and down a couple times to spread the slickness from her own body and also just to enjoy the way it made Suibhne's breath catch in his throat, "I want to make you feel good too Husband."

"You always make me feel...oh fuck..." Suibhne moaned out as she fit him inside herself, slowly lowering herself down until he was all the way inside. Usually Suibhne took the lead when they were together. He was a very physical man and that went along with whatever he was doing, be it fucking, fighting, or something else altogether. This morning, though, he lay back and just let his wife take what she needed and enjoyed whatever he got along the way. He kept his hands on her hips and thighs, helping her control her thrusts and taking some of the work away from her but he stayed flat on his back and just angled his hips the way he knew would push the head of his cock against the spot inside her that made her see stars when she pressed herself all the way down onto him. 

The light of the sun had crept into their bed chamber and it was nearly full morning. They both knew that their privacy would only last a little longer, the sounds of the courtyard outside the castle were already starting to creep into their consciousness and they knew their daughter would be waking soon. Eorann knew that she wanted to be able to finish this moment of pleasure with her husband properly and knew she needed to hurry.

Eorann slowed her pace for just a moment and leaned down as far as she could toward her husband, pulling him to up toward to her to meet in the middle. The angle was awkward and she could only keep the tip of him inside her while she was kissing him but it was worth it to taste his lips and to feel him tremble while she whispered in his ear.

"Give me your seed Husband," she breathed into his ear, "I need to feel ya. Now YOU pray to me." She kept her fingers in his hair but leaned back away from him with the rest of her body and took him all the way back inside of her. They both groaned out as she picked up the pace of her hips again to full speed and rode her husband for all he was worth. She knew once he heard her begging for him to orgasm he wouldn't last long. Suibhne growled up at her and pushed his hips off the bed with each of her thrusts, pushing just that little bit farther up inside her body and grinding her mound right against his abdomen again. The pressure against her sex accompanied by her husband's thick cock in her and the noises she dragged out of him had her nearing her pleasure again faster then she expected. She knew if she allowed herself to she would find her release but she didn't want to miss her husband's peak. She didn't know when she'd be able to have the chance again and she didn't want to forget a single thing. 

She watched Suibhne as he fought with himself not to flip her over and take his pleasure. She knew that his instinct had always been to do that but she appreciated his restraint. She planted her hands on his chest for balance and twisted her hips against his hard and fast. She felt her husband's thick cock start to throb inside of her and she knew he was close. She dug her nails into his chest just as he went over the edge and started to release inside of her, knowing that he loved the edge of pain with his pleasure. 

The sound her husband made as he came inside her sounded almost more like an animal then a man, but she loved it. He grabbed her and dragged her down against his chest as he slammed his hips up into her core, pulling her hips tight against his own as if he just couldn't get deep enough inside her. 

As soon as Eorann felt her husband's seed release inside her she too went over the edge, almost like a chemical reaction inside the two of them calling out to each other. 

The silence that followed their coupling was extremely loud after all the sounds that had filled the room moments before. They listened to each other breathing and Eorann listened to the sound of her husband's heart again. She knew it was in his body but she also knew it belonged to her...just like her heart belonged to him. 

Eorann let her eyes drift shut while she listened to the familiar rhythm of his heart and she quickly found herself drifting off to one of the better dreams she had had in over a year, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as I'm doing a backstory in this fic I will probably be calling Sweeney Suibhne since that was his name as this point in his past and that is naturally what his wife would call him. Hope that isn't too confusing or annoying to anyone. Thank yall for reading and by all means please leave a kudo or a comment so I know you like it. Thanks :)


End file.
